


You Make Me

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sort of Kind of, Underage Drinking, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been best friends for their entire lives so when Cas leaves for a year to live with his aunt it's hard for both of them.<br/>Dean is ecstatic when Cas gets back, and then he finds out that some things have changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't going to be very long at all, just a couple chapters. Also I may change the rating later, I'm not sure yet because I LOVE sex scenes but I have a hard time writing them.
> 
> (Edit: I didn't write sex for this story because I suck :(  
> If I ever magically get better at writing sex I'll add to this.)

Last day of school. Dean tried to wipe the grin off of his face as he exited Colby High and strode through the parking lot, but he couldn’t quite manage it. He felt light, he felt free. He leaned on the hood of his car and basked in the warm sun while he waited for Sammy. His phone beeped in his pocket and he slipped it out, grinning when he saw who it was.

 **Cas** : I'm coming back Thursday!

Today was **such** a good day, Dean thought he might burst. Cas and Dean had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember, they'd lived next door to each other their whole lives. Cas's mother had died soon after Cas was born, and his father had split soon afterward, leaving Cas's siblings to take care of each other. Mike and Luke, twins, were barely adults. Anna had been just fourteen at the time and Gabriel was only a year older than Cas. They'd all made do and tried their best but there had still been many nights when Cas and Gabe stayed at the Winchester house because their older siblings were working or, often, fighting. Still, though, they were a good family. They watched out for each other. Then, last year, Cas and Gabe had gone to stay with their aunt Hester at her farm for a while. They'd been gone a whole year. It had been hell. Dean had been able to text Cas, sure, and call him, but it hadn’t been the same. He'd missed Cas so fucking much. He missed hanging out and working on homework or watching movies or... anything. He'd barely been apart from Cas a day in his life and then suddenly he'd had to be away from him for an entire year. But Cas and Gabe were finally coming home! They'd finished the school year at their aunt's (Gabe had graduated) and they were coming home.  
Dean grinned wider and typed out a message.

 **Dean** : Perfect! On Friday we can have a Welcome Back/My Birthday party. If you don’t mind sharing a party...

He only had to wait about thirty seconds for the answering text.

 **Cas** : Sounds great. See you then :)

Dean slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and stretched his arms behind his head lazily. He heard footsteps on the gravel and then his brother's voice.  
“What are you grinning about?”  
Dean turned to face Sam, beaming widely.  
“Cas and Gabe are coming home Thursday!”  
Sam's grin was instantaneous and just as bright as his brother's.  
“Yes! They've been gone forever! Are we having a party?” He asked as he opened the passenger door and slipped into the car. Dean followed, sliding into the driver's seat.  
“Yeah, Friday. We can celebrate my birthday, too.”  
Sam hummed happily, then turned to Dean suddenly as they were pulling out of the parking lot.  
“Are you nervous?”  
Dean scoffed “About what? It's Cas and Gabe, Sammy!”  
Sam smirked “I don’t know, maybe they realized that you're a big nerd while they were gone.”

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean growled, swiping unsuccessfully at his brother.

-o-

Over the next couple of days Dean got things ready for a party - his mom even baked a cake – and tried to keep his mind off of the dwindling amount of time before Cas would be back. He failed. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, he paced and tapped mindless rhythms on any surface he could get to until his family was ready to throw him out until he calmed down. 

Wednesday night Dean was wound especially tightly and, finally, he decided to go for a walk. He wandered through the woods behind his house, dodging tree limbs and kicking at leaves until he ended up next to the wide stream that wound through the woods. He kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks, and rolled up his jeans to splash into the stream, mushing mud between his toes and hopping gracelessly from rock to rock.

Despite what he'd told Sam he was a little worried. A little. What if Cas and Gabe had had such a good time at their aunt's that they'd leave again? What if they'd made friends that were cooler or more interesting than Dean? What if, what if.

Dean sighed, trying to blow the worrisome thoughts out through his nostrils, and sat down heavily on a large rock in the middle of the stream to watch tiny whirlpools spin leaves and sticks this way and that. He sat for a long time, hours maybe, before he felt calm enough to go home.

-o-

At noon on Thursday Dean got a text.

 **Cas** : We're home! I'm unpacking. Care if I come over when I’m done?

Dean texted back as fast as he possibly could.

 **Dean** : Yes! Come over!!

 **Cas** : :)

If asked later, Dean would deny that he jumped up and down a couple of times in excitement, and as his parents were at work and Sam was in his room there were no witnesses to say otherwise. Not a one. He walked quickly around the living room a couple of times trying to figure out how to occupy his time until Cas got there, before settling on a movie that he paid no attention to whatsoever. He looked over at the door every couple of minutes while pretending to watch the movie until, finally, at one o' clock, there was a knock at the door.

Dean jumped up, excitement pooling in his stomach, and practically ran to the door. He threw it open, fully intending to pull Cas into a bone crushing hug, but instead he froze. All of his breath left his body at once. _Things_ had... _changed_. **_Things_**.

When Cas had left a year ago he had been small and pale and thin with a buzzcut and overly formal clothes but... not anymore.

Cas had seemingly grown and was now as tall as Dean, he was tanned and he no longer looked like a beanpole. He was wearing jeans and a black v-neck ( _a v-neck?!_ ) and Dean tried not to notice the new muscles in Cas's arms. And his hair! _His hair_. He'd let it grow out, apparently. It was long enough to run fingers through, now. Long and black and rumpled like he'd just rolled out of bed. It looked good on Cas, though. It looked... carefree, and kinda... _hot_.

Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Cas grinned toothily and pulled Dean into that hug that Dean had failed to initiate. Wrapped tightly in Cas's arms for a moment, Dean could _definitely_ feel muscles. Tight, hard muscles. _Oh god._

He pulled back quickly and cleared his throat, hoping against hope that the warmth he felt creeping into his cheeks wasn’t noticeable. Cas was still standing there grinning and Dean finally got his voice back.

“Hey!” He said, cleverly.

Cas laughed, blue eyes crinkling at the corners, and had his eyelashes gotten longer or what?  
  


“Hey! Can I come in?”

His voice was a bit deeper, too. It sent shivers down Dean's spine. He forced a smile onto his face and pushed the panic (and possibly arousal, whatever) back, opening the door wider.

“Yeah! Yeah. Come in. I was just... watching a movie.”

Cas strolled past him and into the living room, comfortably. “What movie?”

Dean closed the door and followed Cas from the hall into the living room.

“Serenity.”

“Oh, sweet! I haven’t seen that in forever!”

Cas turned back to Dean and quickly pulled him into another hug and certain parts of Dean's anatomy were very interested in those muscles (he'd have to have a talk with his dick later). Despite the fact that Dean felt awkward due to the sudden rush of unfamiliar feelings, the hug was also extremely comforting and Dean squeezed Cas a little tighter. Finally it was over and Cas flopped down on the couch, Dean copied him. He may have sat a little closer than usual, but he doubted Cas would notice.

“So!” Cas started, pulling his feet up on the couch and turning toward Dean. “What have you been up to in my absence? Pining? Wailing and weeping?”

Dean snorted “Shut up. Having tons and tons of fun with my _other_ best friends.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Well maybe I should just go back to my aunt's where there's lots of booze and loose women.” he teased.

Dean chuckled. “I really did miss you, though.” he said, quietly.

Cas's smile grew warmer, his eyes more serious. “I missed you too.”

They sat silently for a minute, looking at their hands and each other, before Dean felt that the air was too thick. He coughed and grabbed the remote.

“Let's watch the movie!” He said loudly

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, let's watch the movie.”

They sat back and watched the movie. When the his favorite character got speared through the chest Cas put his hands over his eyes and whimpered. It was such a familiar thing, and it seemed to Dean that it almost didn’t fit Cas anymore, but he was glad that not everything had changed.

When the movie was over Cas and Dean tromped into the kitchen where Dean turned on the oven to make chicken nuggets. He leaned against the stove and looked at Cas who was sitting at the kitchen island with his chin in his hands.

“So, what did you do at your aunt's?” Dean knew some of it because they'd texted quite a bit, but he hadn’t been informed of all these changes to Cas, so apparently he was being held out on. Cas shrugged. “You know, school mostly. I worked on my aunt's farm quite a bit, too.”  
Dean nodded. “So that's the reason for all of the...” He motioned vaguely at Cas, who raised an eyebrow.

“All of the what?”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “You know!”

Cas raised his other eyebrow “All of the what?”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “All of the muscles and the tan and everything.” He muttered.

Cas looked down and Dean thought he might have seen a blush spreading up his face, but he couldn’t be sure. Cas cleared his throat and started picking at his fingernails. “Oh, um. Yeah. That's... I got muscles.” He looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and grinned. A flash of heat ran down Dean's body and he felt a little lightheaded.

The silence between them lasted much longer than it should have, and it wasn’t a comfortable silence like the ones they used to have. This silence was tense and heavy and pressing. Cas continued to pick at his fingernails and Dean stared at the ceiling fan until they heard a clomping on the stairs. They both straightened up and Cas's lit up when Sam walked it.

“Sam!” he cried.

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed, grinning. Cas stood up as Sam crossed the kitchen and they embraced each other warmly. Their hug seemed to lack the awkwardness of the one Cas and Dean had shared earlier on and when they parted they were both laughing. Cas reached up to ruffle Sam's hair.

“When the hell did you get _taller_ than me?”

Sam shrugged, still smiling.

Cas patted him on the shoulder. “Guess I cant call you “squirt” anymore, huh?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope! And I can beat Dean at arm wrestling now! … You have more muscles than he does, though, so I probably couldn’t beat you.” he said thoughtfully, looking at Cas's arm.

“Hey!” Dean protested “You beat me _once_! And I’ve got muscles too, you know!” He flexed his arm. Sam rolled his eyes. “Cas has more.” he said certainly.

Dean felt a rush of anger, he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or jealousy but he huffed and said “Fine! Cas, arm wrestle me.” He sat down at the corner of the kitchen island and propped up his elbow.

Cas's eyes widened. “Um...” He said.

“Now!” Dean growled.

Cas looked nervous as he sat down and propped up his elbow. When he grasped Dean's hand Dean noticed that Cas's hands weren’t as soft as they used to be. His long fingers, once fragile, were stronger and had callouses. His grip was more firm and strong than it had been before, too, and Dean was finding it very hard to keep his mind on track.

“Ready?” Said Cas.

“Ready” Dean croaked.

They locked eyes and Cas whispered “Go.”

Dean put all of his strength behind his arm, but Cas was doing the same... and he was winning. Just when he thought he'd lost, though, Cas's elbow slipped and Dean had the upper hand. An unidentifiable expression flickered on Cas's face just before Dean felt the other boy's strength wan and he slammed Cas's hand down on the table. Cas chuckled as Dean pumped his arm in victory and Sam muttered “Yeah, yeah. You're a big strong man.” and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean and Cas staring at each other. Dean broke eye contact first, getting up to get a drink from the fridge. He was relieved when Sam called out from the living room “You guys want to watch the new Thor movie?”

Dean turned off the oven, abandoning the chicken nuggets and grabbing two bags of chips instead. He sat next to Cas on the couch in the living room and they shared a bag of chips between them, as well as lots of little glances. Dean couldn’t decide whether or not the glances they were sharing were the same friendly glances they'd shared before Cas left or if they were different, he secretly hoped that they were different.

-o-

Dean didn’t actually pay attention to the movie. He tried, he really did, but Cas was so close and so warm and there was electricity buzzing between their fingers when they both reached for chips at the same time. At least, Dean thought there was. He was struck with the feeling that nothing had changed for Cas. Dean wouldn’t blame him, really, for not realizing that things had changed. After all, Dean didn’t look any different now, he wasn’t the one who had magically turned into a sex god over the last year.

When the movie was over Cas smiled sleepily and left. Sam and Dean stumbled to their respective rooms to bed. Dean lay for a long time trying and failing to get to sleep. His thoughts kept running around and around and away and it was all very terrible because there was something scratching at the back of his mind that he was trying to ignore. But, then, after a long time he couldn’t ignore it anymore. The attraction to Cas... it wasn’t new and Dean knew it. He'd been pretending that he wasn’t attracted to Cas for, well... years. He was, though. Even before the muscles and the tan he'd found himself watching Cas's lips too often, trying to memorize his features when he didn’t think his friend was watching. For years he'd been obsessed with the small dimples that dipped into Cas's cheeks when he smiled, with his wrists and his fingers and his collar bone and his stupid beautiful eyes. And his laugh, _god_ his laugh. Cas's laugh did so many things to Dean. It made is heart leap and stutter, it made him want to spend every moment of the rest of his life just making Cas laugh and nothing else, it made him want to kiss Cas until neither of them could breath. 

So, yeah, he'd had a small(ish) crush on Cas for a while. His recent changes had just sort of thrown things more into the light and now he couldn’t ignore them.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday Dean woke up slowly to the smells of coffee and bacon and the sounds of happy voices from the floor below. He stretched and yawned, happily snuggling into the Star Wars blankets on his bed. He had a strange feeling that he was forgetting something important, but then he reminded himself that it was his eighteenth birthday and whatever it was could wait.

He slid out of bed and padded out of his room and down the stairs in bare feet. He was reminded, almost violently, of the thing that he'd forgotten when he rounded the corner and there, in the kitchen, was Cas. He was standing at the stove scrambling eggs next to Mary who was flipping pancakes. They were talking quietly to each other and when Cas said something that made Mary throw her head back and laugh Dean's whole body felt light and warm. Ah yes, his feelings for Cas, he remembered. That was the important thing he'd been trying to remember this morning. He knew he should stamp out the happy spark in his chest at the sight of Cas and Mary standing happily together in the kitchen, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He walked further into the kitchen and Cas turned from the stove, smiling. “Good morning and Happy birthday! We made you breakfast!” He set a plate with mounds of eggs on it on the kitchen island and pointed to the seat in front of it. “Sit!” He ordered.

Dean sat down hesitantly and then his mother was in front of him too setting down a pile of chocolate chip pancakes and handing him a fork. He sat there with the fork in hand and his mouth open, staring at the food. Finally, he blinked. “There's no way I can eat all of this.”

Cas and Mary burst out laughing. Between giggles Mary managed to gasp out “No, sweetheart, it's for everyone. You don’t have to eat it all. You absolutely get first pick though. Eat up!”

She ruffled his hair and left the kitchen. A moment later Dean heard the dryer start up. Cas came to sit next to him and steal pieces of his pancake. He looked content sitting there next to Dean, sharing his food and Dean could almost pretend that there was something more. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that he and Cas were a bit older, that they were sitting so close for different reasons.

He sighed and decided that it didn’t matter. It was his birthday, goddammit. He had good food and Cas was here next to him, and Cas as a best friend was better than no Cas at all. He turned his head and smiled at Cas. Cas smiled back, mouth full of pancake.

-o-

Cas stayed all day, watching movies with Dean and Sam and helping blow up balloons. At four o' clock Dean's parents and Sam left for Bobby's. They'd be there late. At five there was a knock at the door. Dean hurried to the door and swung it open, revealing Charlie, Jo, and Ash who gave him a hug, a shoulder punch, and a high five, respectively. Benny walked up the steps mere seconds later, grinning behind his sunglasses. When the group moved into the living room they all stopped suddenly, almost as one, and everything got very quiet. Cas looked up from where he was reading on the couch and smiled.

“Hey, guys!”

Jo whistled low. “Hot _damn_!” she exclaimed “ _Somebody_ had a busy year!” Benny muttered “I'll say.” and slowly took off his sunglasses to look Cas over. He looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow. Dean wasn’t really sure what the eyebrow meant, so he shrugged and walked over to where Jo was giving Cas a hug as an excuse to feel his muscles. When he arrived Cas was tomato red, gently peeling Jo's hands away from his arm.

Dean pushed away a stab of jealousy and laughed instead. “Joanna, leave Cas alone! He doesn’t need your pervy paws all over him.”

“Oh, you just want him all to yourself.” She said, pouting. But she took her hands off Cas and went to look at the shelf of movies on the wall. Dean knew he was blushing because of Jo's words and he tried not to look at Cas. He didn’t know if Jo was just teasing or if she knew, and it made him nervous. Dean quickly announced that they should play Mario Kart, which was greeted with enthusiasm, and it was revealed that Ash had somehow gotten a hold of beer, which was greeted with even more enthusiasm.

It was the best eighteenth birthday Dean could have asked for. They all played video games and ate cake and pizza and drank beer. They joked and laughed and hugged and it was warm and good and Dean felt whole.

As far as presents go, he felt like he did well. Benny gave him a football jersey, Jo gave him the first two seasons of Game of Thrones on dvd, Charlie gave him a scarf in the Gryffindor colors, and Ash gave him more beer. Cas said he'd forgotten to bring his present for Dean and he'd bring it tomorrow. They had a fantastic time and even got the beer hidden before Dean's parents got home. The only black spot came at about 6:30. They'd all had just enough beer to make tongues (and Joanna's hands) a little looser than they'd usually be when Jo turned to Cas with a lecherous smile “So, Cas.” she said “Did you finally get laid while you were away? I'll bet that's the reason for the change of wardrobe, hmm?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Cas looked down at his hands, a small smile playing on his lips, and Dean felt a hole open up beneath his heart. He swallowed slowly.

“I actually did begin a relationship. It didn't last very long, though.” Cas said, looking up at Jo.

There were sounds of surprise from the group and Benny gave Dean a look again, Dean _still_ didn’t know what _that_ was about. Dean's heart was beating faster now, Cas hadn’t told him anything about being in a relationship, nothing at all. Why hadn’t he told him? He'd never been in a relationship before, not in all the years Dean had known him, he just hadn’t ever seemed interested. Then he'd finally gotten one and he hadn’t told Dean? That didn’t make _sense_.

Dean was close to panicking because it had struck him once again how different Cas was and that maybe... maybe he was losing his best friend. It hurt. A lot. And Dean was quiet while Jo pumped Cas for information about his love life.

“So, what was her name? Come on, tell us!” she pushed.

“Well, um.” Cas said quietly. “ _His_ ,” he said quickly, eyes glancing warily at everyone's expressions. When no one said anything he continued. “His name was Zach.” He looked down again, seemingly done talking.

“Oh my god, Cas! I didn’t know you were gay! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jo practically shrieked. Cas shrugged.

“Didn’t really come up.”

Dean couldn’t breath. He hadn’t known either. Cas had never told him. Begging again the question, why wasn’t Cas telling him these things? They'd been best friends for eighteen years and Cas had never felt the need to mention the fact that he liked boys. Dean felt... almost betrayed. Before that night he'd though that Cas told him everything, or at least everything important, but apparently not. He muttered something about getting a drink and quickly got up to go to the kitchen. He could feel Cas's eyes on him as he left, and once he was in the kitchen he let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the counter. He heard someone come in behind him and then Benny was leaning lazily on the counter next to him.

“You okay, man?” He drawled.

Dean rubbed his temple, tiredly. “Yeah. Just... can I tell you something?”

“Anything, brother.”

“I just... Cas is my best friend. I mean, you guys are my friends, too, but I’ve known Cas my whole life and I thought I knew him and now it turns out I don’t. It sucks and I don't know what I’d do without him but he's changed a lot and... what if... what if what we had before isn’t enough and he... leaves?” he looked up at Benny, who was watching him closely.

Benny tapped his finger on the counter. “Why don’t you, you know, talk to him?”

Dean huffed in frustration. “Everyone always says “Talk about it”. Talking about shit is hard, Benny! When I try it always comes out wrong.”

Benny shrugged. “That's all I got, man. I'm not great with all the feelings shit either but I know that communication can solve a lot.” Benny straightened up and stretched. “I gotta get goin', man. You have a happy birthday.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks Benny, for everything. I'm glad you came.”

Benny nodded, grinning. “Later, brother.” and strode out. A moment later Dean heard the front door open and shut.

 

The rest of the guests began to filter out after that, first Jo and Ash and then Charlie a little later. When Dean came back into the living room from seeing Charlie out Cas stood up from the couch.

“Um...” he said.

“What's up, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other and pulled something out of his back pocket and held it out toward Dean. “I lied. I didn’t really leave your present at home. I just... didn’t really want to give it to you in front of everybody else.”

Dean stepped closer and took the small square package, wrapped in blue paper, out of Cas's hand. Cas babbled while Dean unwrapped it. “You might not like it. I don’t know. I just saw it and I, uh, I thought of you. So... it's fine if you don’t like it. You don’t have to wear it. It's okay-”

“Cas, shut up” He finished unwrapping it, finding a small black box. When he opened the box there was... a necklace. It was a simple leather thing, the leather crawling with strange symbols. A charm hung off of it, a five point star inside a circle surrounded by what looked to be rays of sun. He looked up at Cas, a smile lighting up his face. “It's perfect.”

Cas stilled. “Really?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah! I love it. What's this?” he indicated the charm.

“It's a protection symbol. And the markings on the leather are Enochian. You know, the angel language? They have something to do with protection too. I thought you'd like it...” He trailed off. His face was red and he was biting his lip.

Dean really did love it. As weird as the night had been, this made it better. Cas still knew him. Cas still cared about him. Dean decided that he'd just have to get to know the new Cas, everything would be fine. He stepped forward and gathered Cas into a hug. They stood there for a long time, holding each other tightly. Dean buried his face in Cas's hair for a second before pulling back. He smiled at Cas and started putting the necklace on. It took him a minute to get the clasp, but eventually he did and when he looked up Cas was watching him with that intense look he sometimes got.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I, um, can I talk to you about something?” Cas asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course. What's up?”

Cas hesitated. “Let's sit down.” he said, moving to the couch.

Dean followed him, worriedly. Once they sat down Cas clasped his hands nervously in his lap. “There’s, um, there's something I wanted to tell you but... I’m afraid you wont want me around anymore if I tell you.” He said, falteringly.

Dean thought about the last couple of days. He'd been so worried about losing Cas, about Cas not liking him anymore, and now Cas was worried about the exact same thing. It made him feel a bit better, actually. Whatever it was, Dean decided, it would be fine.

“Cas,” he said “You're my best friend. Unless you're going to tell me you, like, killed somebody or something, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” He said in mock fear. Cas chuckled dryly. The tiny smile on his lips didn’t last, though. It melted away as quickly as it had come. Cas scratched at his fingernails, nervously.

Dean reached over and clasped Cas's hand in his to stop Cas from damaging his fingernails. “Dude.” He said. “Just tell me, okay? You're really worrying me.”

Cas took a deep breath. "I lied. I was never actually in a relationship with Zach. I mean, we were friends, but I didn't like him that way."

Dean blinked. "Oookay. Well that's kinda weird, but not really something to freak out about, man. Why'd you lie?

Cas swallowed. "I wanted to make you jealous."

"... What?"

Cas looked up, then, straight at Dean, and he did the very last thing Dean expected. He leaned quickly forward and he pressed his mouth to Dean's.

Dean gasped in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. In the second it took him to process what was happening Cas pulled back. He sat there looking at Dean like he expected to get hit. Dean looked back at him for one second, two.

Then he took Cas's face in his hands and he kissed him hungrily. He heard Cas gasp in surprise before he started kissing back. Dean licked into Cas's mouth, he traced Cas's lower lip slowly with his tongue. Cas's hands bunched in Dean's shirt, clinging desperately, and Dean brought a hand up and buried it in that wonderful, soft hair. They kissed for a long time, Cas made wonderful noises and Dean was apparently doing something right because Cas's erection was pretty apparent.

When they finally pulled apart Cas's lips were pink and swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his pupils huge, and his hair looked like he'd been in a wind tunnel. He was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Cas cleared his throat. “So, then, you're okay with it?”

Dean laughed. “Cas,” he said, hand carding through Cas's hair. “I have wanted this for a very long time.”

Cas looked surprised. “Since when?”

“You remember your fifteenth birthday? You had it at the aquarium and you were _so fucking excited_. You were so happy, I thought you were going to cry. And it just... it made me so happy that you were happy and I realized that I kind of... might.... maybe.... have some feelings for you that aren’t strictly friendly.”

Cas smiled, and it was the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen. It was huge and genuine and changed his whole face. Cas pulled Dean into a hug and held him tightly.

“So,” said Dean, when the hug was over. “would you like to, like, see a movie with me or something? Like a date? Maybe?”

Cas laughed “Yes. I would absolutely love to go on a date with you, Dean.” Dean grinned. “Perfect.” 

Best birthday ever.

 

End

 

 


End file.
